magiencefandomcom-20200215-history
Level
Levels 'are a way of putting a numerical value on the overall strength of anything capable of even ''having measurable strength. They're a basic estimation calculated by taking into account the subject's experiences, skills, spells, race, class (if applicable), and stats. A '''Character Level is different from a Class Level, as a Character Level is a total estimation taking into account everything including all accumulated class levels, and a Class Level pertains only to measuring their experiences and how many skills and/or spells the character has learned pertaining to that specific class. In the System Menu, the number displayed as Level refers to Character Level, and the EXP percentage is how close they are to the next Character Level. Class Level and EXP percentage can be seen by tapping the character class line. Characters & NPCs Characters and NPCs are identical when it comes to the leveling system, since NPCs can also have classes, skills, and spells. The only difference is NPCs often cannot tell their own level or EXP percentage. Character Level 1-10 Between the levels of 1 and 10 experience gained receives a 500% boost so everything gets ridiculous amounts of experience. Everything from walking down the road to swinging a sword will get you plenty of EXP. Any Boss monsters defeated during this time give an additional 400% EXP. Character Level 10-19 After level 10 leveling experience drops down to 350%, Mundane tasks like discovering cities or practicing basic combat movement no longer gives EXP. All the same, leveling is still pretty fast compared to later on and EXP received from defeating boss monsters gets a 200% bonus. Character Level 20+ Leveling up slows down exponentially, dropping down to 100%. Boss monsters defeated no longer get an additional experience boost. Every 20 levels after Character Level 20, the EXP rate drops by 10% until the Character is only earning a total of 10% EXP. It won't drop any lower than that, thankfully. If that confuses you, here's an example. A character kills the same monster at different levels, a Boss monster worth a base EXP amount of 500. At level 10, the amount of EXP gained is multiplied by 500% (2500EXP instead of 500) for the low level, then another 400% (2000EXP) is added on for it being a boss monster, resulting in an EXP gain of 4500 instead of just 500. At level 19, the character kills the same boss monster. It's worth 500 EXP, but now it's only multiplied by 350% (1750EXP) with an additional 200% (1000EXP) added on, resulting in an EXP gain of 2750 instead of 500. At level 20, the character kills that boss again. This time there's no bonus EXP multiplier and no extra boss bonus, so they only earn 500. At level 40, the character kills that same boss yet again. The EXP earned drops to 90% at level 40, so instead of 500 EXP they only earn 450. It continues on in this pattern until they are earning the minimum EXP percentage of 10% at level 200. From level 200 onward, whenever the character kills that old boss monster, they only ever receive 50 EXP instead of the base 500. Monsters Monsters don't have classes or anything, but they DO have stats which determine their level - a monster's level means their strength is equivalent to a Character Level of the same amount. A level 50 monster is equivalent to a Character Level 50. The exception to this are Boss monsters, which are always much stronger than normal monsters of the same level. Category:FAQ